User talk:Bond em7
Working again I work 9-2:30pm my time. I might try to post before I head off to work, but sleep might win out. :P However. I don't work at all on Thursday or Friday. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:44, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Melinda I just wanted to let you know that Melinda terrifies me, and I would rather face one of the TBP members than her, because she's really intimidating, like she has some much power, or so it seems, that it's really scary to me. :P Also, I think we should RP Melinda and Mark sometime soon, because he knows she told the family he had a girlfriend who he apparently kisses, and he isn't happy about it. I don't think we have to right now, but if you want to, then just let me know when you can. :D Weekend I was at a tournament on Saturday, so that was pretty much all day, and then I was busy with church stuff, and work for most of Sunday. :) I'm fine! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Lots of time! :D The only day I work this week in the morning is Wednesday! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:32, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Weird glitch? I'm trying to post with Mal in Herbology.... and when I did I somehow got edit conflicted. And now, when I look at the page in just regular mode, I can see your new posts, but in edit mode, they've disappeared???? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that glitch has been ongoing. It wasn't doing it this weekend, though, so it's annoying that it's back now. :P Anyway, did you wanna RP? :) I'll post in Karith's office with Faith, but is there anything else you wanted to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda V-Day We could have it be him coming home after seeing Faith got home? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:09, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Where to? Faith/Elle post hospital? Would Ferlen confide to Hope what he saw in Karith's office? I could have Charity come over, and Faith could be asleep, and she and Elle could chat? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:35, March 8, 2016 (UTC) For Professor Prince Finlay/Professor Prince I'll start it in the hospital wing. Feel free to follow when you can! We were supposed to RP Charlotte examining Fin... And with SoA inactive... Yeah. Fin's actually just asking for possibility of controlling his memories as so to keep the nightmares away... Your post on Hospital Wing, btw. Twyla Ideas? Hey :) Hope you're well. I just wondered if you'd had any ideas about Twyla's past or wanted to brain storm/run anything by me. No pressure still if you haven't, obviously, I just wondered :) Also, I was going to suggest a RP, but I can't think who. Anyone you want really :) ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 14:35, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::That's fine, I just wondered if you were still interested :) Take as long as you want, I hope you and your wife have a good weekend :D As for Demi and Elle, I think they're an unlikely friendship...but Demi and anyone is really, so it's worth a try :P I'm about to post in The Leaky Cauldron, hope that's all right :) :: ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things Grow]' 14:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Post-Boggart Idk if you noticed, and I forgot to mention, but Mal battled her Boggart on the extra practice page. We don't have to start it now-- we could do it tomorrow. But maybe a post-Boggart Mal/Melinda? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:42, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :lol, well have fun out of town :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:45, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Nope, it's date night. :P So.... this might be the last we see of each other til the start of next week. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:48, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! Have a nice vacation :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Back from vacation? I checked and you said Monday or Tuesday. :P I'll be gone at work tomorrow, so I really hope you're back today, but if you aren't back by now, I'm guessing not. xD And then this is mostly just a message to say that I've missed you! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:42, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome back! I sort of figured you'd probably be catching up on work stuff... and I guess I was sort of half-right. :P The final's going well. We can participate if you want, but it is a bit strange, xD Maybe just Mal/Melinda? Like I said... I work from 9-2:30pm my time tomorrow, but the final goes for these last two weeks of school, so we have plenty of time. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:56, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Low Activity this week Hey, so one of my coworkers is going out of town for spring break, and since I'm still around, I'm picking up a lot of her shifts. So I have Friday off... but every other day I'm working 9am-2 or 2:30pm. So I won't be around as much this week til Friday. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:20, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Birthday Sure. :) What would Ferlen do for her birthday? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:29, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bubble Yeah, sure, since I'm having issues. :P I've never really gotten the hang of putting multiple bubbles under one template. I put it under the Template:Faith Bagman bubble. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:22, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :The colors are fine. I don't mind. I was going for something that resembled the water-- since that's where she lives. Something close to Faith's bubble (with the green) but that had a murkier feel. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:37, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Morning It ''is a workday, but the reason I'm up this early is I'm house sitting, and apparently the dogs had decided that I'd had enough sleep, and they were hungry now. :P And their noise made it difficult to remain sleeping until my alarm. :P I'm leaving in about half an hour. As for clearing Hogwarts, check with NAP. She's the one clearing out Hogwarts, and I wouldn't want you to get in the way of whatever system she's got going. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re I normally have the most trouble with classes? Since, users use their archives differently and it's pretty time consuming. I just woke up, so I'm kinda out of it, and I'll figure out more later, but for now, that seems alright, I guess? Re:Memories Yeah, I looked through a few old archives myself. She definitely has. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:50, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm available all morning, and most of the afternoon. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:54, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Another RP? Emily/Bradley? Hope/Ferlen/the girls? Ash/Charity? Elle/Faith? Do you even have time? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:46, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Heading out I'll be back this afternoon, but Idk if you'll be around :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Gasoline halsey Would you be interested in an RP between Sofia and Arthur?(: ::Quality Quidditch Supplies maybe? Or Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? :: Mal and Melinda I started an RP here. I'm not sure if you noticed. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:53, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Kedric I thought about it, but I don't think Renee would assign any one Auror to the case-- watching someone 24/7 for a week? She'd rotate people. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:17, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Demi's Application Yeah, actually you're probably right xD I think I was too afraid of her appearing OP or unrealistic so I down-played everything, but I've changed it to reflect what you said, thanks :D While I'm here, do you maybe want to RP? I'm up for anything you are :D ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 14:19, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Awh, that's okay, don't worry about it :D I'm sure we'll get chance at some point. Hope you have fun at work :P *giggles* :: Tryouts Hey, thanks for coming up with that solution :D. I was trying to come up with one, and couldn't for the life of me. It's much appreciated. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Bdays Yeah, we sort of said they did a combined party on the 11th or 12th since that was the half-way day between their birthdays. And I figured Regan would be aware of hers, since she's turning 5-- she's getting used to how birthdays work, and she knows she gets away with a lot on her birthday. :P I guess in my head, they shared a party, but got special... something... on their individual birthdays? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:53, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RP? I've got about two hours or so. Got any RPs you're in the mood for? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:54, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I know what you mean about wanting to use Noelle. What if the Delacroixs had to visit Muggle London? Would she wander away and try to find Wizarding London on her own? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Lol go for it. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:03, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Figuring it out I agree. And Renee probably would go to see if it was her parents. And then she'd be supremely confused about where this girl fits in. :P Regardless, I think she'd send a letter to her parents with the address of her house, with an invitation to stop by if they wanted. Whether or not they'd extend the invitation for a solo visit to Noelle... you can decide. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:58, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think they would, probably. Renee's house is in a pretty secluded area... so it's not like there's a lot of magic around. And I think they'd want to introduce Noelle to Renee. If anything... they might be hoping they can push Noelle onto her to "take." Renee left for London after she graduated, leaving them to live their lives.... maybe Renee can convince Noelle to do the same, or even offer Noelle a spot to live. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Working a lot this week... Due to the office manager being gone on vacation. I'll try to post when I can during our time in the morning. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Turns out, for now at least, work is pretty quiet. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:01, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Gotta Find You joe jonas It seems there's either been a mix-up, or Gwen isn't being honest in her Head Girl application. Last year, the Ravenclaw female prefect was Carissa Porter, and the year before that it was Suzanna Williams, so Gwen couldn't have been the prefect these last two IC years. The information Gwen gave is thus incorrect. I don't know if Gwen was aware of it and lying or you were hoping to raise her odds of being selected or what, but I figured you should be let known, so you could change that. :) RP? I've got like... another half hour (ish). Wanna start something else? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:29, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :I might not be as active today as other days when I'm at work, but I can RP if you've got something you'd like to do? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:52, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I can reason it out for Eilis to be in Muggle London. Any reason for Melinda to go there? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Croydon Central Library-- posted here! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:36, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Missed you! I was really enjoying Eilis/Melinda. :) Hope your day was busy for good reasons and not crazy ones. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:56, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Ah. Well, I hope they did go okay. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:31, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I got the chance to go see a show my college was doing. It was ''super amazing, so I'm really glad I got the chance to see it. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) For Arthur